


Love My Job

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Candaulism, Director Michael, Human AU, Implied Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pornstar Gabriel, Pornstar Lucifer, Pornstar Sam Winchester, Top Gabriel, Top Lucifer, Voyeurism, implied spitroasting, implied top michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Michael and Sam know most people would consider their arrangement wrong, disgusting, a sin et cetera. Neither man cares.Also, they really love their jobs.





	Love My Job

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen
> 
> Written for  
SPN Kink Bingo for the Square Sam/Gabriel/Lucifer  
Sam Winchester Bingo for the Square Pornstar!Sam  
SPN Poly Bingo for the Square Candaulism

Sam tilts his head back to allow Lucifer easier access to his neck, moaning softly as Gabriel’s nimble hands abandon his open shirt and glide down to cup his still-clothed cock. The shorter man grins and strokes him slowly. “So hard already?”

“Of course he is,” Lucifer murmurs against his neck, strong hands holding Sam’s wrists captured. “Our little lawyer needs it bad. Do something about that, will you, Gabe?”

Gabriel’s grin widens and he sinks to his knees, opening Sam’s belt and fly. Sam’s not wearing anything beneath the slacks that are part of his costume and Gabriel dives in as soon as the hard length slips free of the fabric. His tongue flicks out to lick at sensitive skin, and Sam shudders in Lucifer’s grip.

“Hold still, little lawyer,” Lucifer purrs into Sam’s ear, tightening his grip. “We can always cuff you to something and have our way with you.”

Sam moans, his cock twitching. He knows he’ll end up cuffed and bent over the table already waiting to their left, it’s part of the script, but hearing Lucifer purr in _that_ voice… fuck. He loves his job.

Gabriel teases him for a while with that skillful, sinful mouth. He makes a show of it for the cameras, too, licking and sucking until Sam’s a writhing, needy mess in Lucifer’s grip. Then he’s a needy, begging mess on the table while Lucifer fastens handcuffs around his wrists and Gabriel finishes stripping his slacks off, and Sam blushes with the knowledge of how he looks, disheveled and handcuffed and so aroused he’s already leaking.

Lucifer smirks at him and pulls Gabriel to him with a grip on the other man’s tie, and then they’re kissing in front of Sam, slow and open-mouthed. Sam watches greedily as they pull each other’s clothes open. His mouth waters as Gabriel’s hand closes around Lucifer’s cock, stroking slowly.

He must’ve made a sound, because Lucifer breaks the kiss to look down at Sam with a smirk. “Want something, little lawyer?”

Sam nods, using his best puppy dog eyes. “Please, sir.”

Gabriel chuckles and slips from Lucifer’s hold. Sam licks his lips again, staring at the way the open shirt and fly frame Gabriel’s cock. The light glints off the Prince Albert piercing as he walks closer. “Shall I give him something to occupy his mouth, sir?”

Lucifer laughs. “Go ahead,” he purrs, slapping Gabriel’s ass as he walks past him.

Gabriel steps close to Sam and buries both hands in Sam’s hair. Sam willingly opens his mouth and groans as Gabriel thrusts straight in, setting a slow, deep rhythm. He twitches when he feels Lucifer’s hands cup his ass and squeeze, then moans as fingers prod and press at his hole.

Every time Gabriel pulls back, Sam can see Michael in his director’s chair, eyes on the scene unfolding, and the cameras capturing everything they do, and it gives him another little jolt of pleasure.

Yeah, he really loves his job.

Michael leans back in his chair and idly rubs a thumb over his wedding ring. He is aware most people would consider their… arrangement disgusting. Wrong, even. But since a lot of people consider homosexual marriage to be wrong, disgusting, a sin et cetera ad nauseam, he really doesn’t give a fuck.

It works for them, that’s all that matters.

He resolutely does not shift in his seat, nor reach for the visible bulge in his pants. He has a job to do. That his job is watching his sexy husband writhe between two other sexy men… well, that’s one of the perks. Another perk is that he’s the one to decide what will be done to his darling husband. Michael smirks as he watches, appreciating the way the dark blue police uniform shows off Lucifer’s broad shoulders and the cut of the pants and the utility belt do the same for Gabriel’s ass. He watches them take Sam apart, enjoying the low burn of arousal in his veins.

When they’re done with the shoot, he’ll take Sam back to his office and kiss his husband and take care of him. For now, he enjoys the sight of him between Lucifer and Gabriel, moaning in pleasure.

Damn, he loves his job.


End file.
